My written matches in order
by Tyler Bedard
Summary: these are matches ive begun to write for e-feds..from ym first one to my latest one
1. Flesh INto Gear Vs Glacier

Flesh Into Gear Vs. Glacier  
  
"Its goin down" by The Exucutioners, Blares over ACW's P.A. system. The crowd begins to rock out to the music and cheer, as Glacier walks out of the curtiain raising his arms, Receiving a Standing ovation in the process. Glacier makes his way down to the ring, but before he can get there. "Flesh into Gear" by CKY Erupts over the crowd, as FIG(Flesh into gear) Runs down to the ring, to a huge chorus of boos, as he fore-arms Glacier right in the back of his head knocking him down, and with that the Bell rings, and the match has begun.  
  
Jim Karvone-Well, and with that we have a great match starting up.  
  
Barry Whiteman-You call that great..i call it god damn unfair. When will these youngins learn to fight like real men, not pussy's.  
  
Jim Karvone-Well, hopefully this match is over soon so I don't have to listen to you rant on and on.  
  
Fig lays into Glacier with a flurry of punches, The ref tells him to stop, but when the ref goes to remove Fig from glacier, Fig shoves the ref back into the ropes, and turns around advancing on the ref. The ref threatens to throw fig out. Fig continues to stare at him, before turning around..right into a clothesline from glacier. Glacier Whips Fig into the ropes, Hitting a belly-to-belly suplex on his way back. Glacier stradles Fig, and begins to lay into him with punches to the face. Glacier picks up Fig and goes to Suplex him, but Fig reverses it and manages to get out.  
  
Barry Whiteman-Wow, this match is just full of non-stop action  
  
Jim Karvone-We need more chairs!  
  
Fig Punches Glacier Square in the face stunning him. Fig pushes him into the corner turn-buckle. Fig backs up to the other turn buckle, and runs all the way from the other side of the ring to Glacier connecting with a Flying dropkick. Glacier falls to the ground almost out cold..Fig slowly climbs up ontop of the turnbuckle. Fig lets out a shout as he jumps into the air and hits Glacier with the Razor Blade Romance. Glacier goes for the pin..1...2.. Glacier somehow kicks out, with a huge gasp from the crowd. Fig angrily pulls Glacier up. Fig Throws Glacier into the ropes, when he bounces back, Fig goes for the Razorblade Kiss, But glacier Grabs hold of his leg in mid air, Flipping Fig into a twirl before hitting the ground, Glacier is stumbling around the ring, but manages to pick up fig, and set him up for the Overfreeze. With a Gasp of shock and amazement from the crowd, Glacier comes down hard with the OverFreeze. Glacier goes for the pin. 1..2..3!  
  
Glacier stumbles to his feet, The ref raises his hand as "Its goin down" by The Executioners plays over the loud speakers.  
  
Winner:Glacier 


	2. TGO Vs Hardcore Rick

The Good One Vs. Hardkore Rick  
  
"Last Resort" by Papa Roach, plays over the loudspeakers as the fans erupt in cheers. The Good one walks out a few seconds later, to have the fans erupt even more. The Good One walks down to the ring slapping fans hands. Meanwhile in the back round, The Good Ones custom-made Tron-Video plays, showing various clips from his E-fed career. The Good one gets in the ring, and does a little warm up before Hardcore Rick's Music begins to play, and the fans go doubly wild for their hero. Hardcore Rick runs out from behind the curtain with his hands in the air screaming, he slides in the ring, but before he can get up. TGO knocks him down with a Kitchen-Sink. HardKore Rick slowly manages to one knee, but before he can steady himself. TGO gives him a good swift kick to the stomach.  
  
Jim Karvone-And with that, this match is off with a bang  
  
Barry Whiteman-More like a fucking shit-fest..God, Where the fuck are the chairs.!! The tables!  
  
Jim Karvone-oh im sure this match will get bloody, but not yet.  
  
TGO is circling around inside the ring, while Hardcore Rick makes it to his feet. Hardcore Rick Stumbles for a second, and regains his steadiness, just as TGO Charges from across the ring, He goes for The Money Clip, but Hardcore Rick sees it coming and moves out of the way, while TGO just flips onto his back, Mightily Pissed, TGO gets to his feet and charges after Hardcore Rick, But Hardcore Rick locks him into a grapple, and turns it into a Northern Lights Suplex. The Crowd lets out an "ooh" as TGO hits the mat hard. As TGO lies on the mat in pain, Hardcore Rick Lays into him with a flurry of quick karate-Style Kicks to the legs.  
  
Jim Karvone-It seems like HardKore Rick is trying to further injure TGO's Injured leg.  
  
Barry Whiteman-Hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!! Some Straight up dirty wrasslin!!!  
  
Jim Karvone mutters under his breath "Imbucile" and the action continues in the ring.  
  
As TGO Grabs his leg in pain, Hardcore Rick goes outside the ring, taking one of the Chairs a reporter is sitting on and slides it in the ring, The Ref immediately picks it up, and tells Hardcore Rick that he can not use Weapons in this match. Hardcore Rick spits in his face. The ref gets in his face and threatens to disqualify him, Before Hardcore Rick can do anything about it, TGO runs up behind him and hits him with The Curve Ball Right onto the Chair! The Crowd Erupts in cheers as Hardcore Rick looks to be out cold! TGO goes for the pin, 1..2..!!! Hardcore Rick kicks out with a gasp from the crowd. TGO gets up with a look of extreme anger on his face.  
  
Jim Karvone-THAT WAS A FAST COUNT!  
  
Barry Whitman-THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!!  
  
TGO Kicks Hardcore Rick in the stomach, rolling Hardcore Rick off the chair as he grasps his chest in pain. TGO picks up the chair and shows it to the ref, The Ref still pissed at Hardcore Rick tells TGO he can use it. TGO Raises it above his Head and Brings it down fast, but Hardcore Rick rolls out of the way as the Crowd erupts in cheers as they see the frustrated look in TGO's eyes, TGO drops the chair and rushes towards Hardcore Rick, and picks him up off the ground. TGO sets Hardcore Rick up for the Trailer Hitch, and connects with it. TGO goes for the pin again. 1.!!! Hardcore Rick Kicks up again!! The Crowd is erupting in excitement!  
  
Jim Karvone-HOLY SHIT!!.He took a curve ball on a chair, then a trailer hitch!! AND HE KICKS UP FASTER  
  
Barry Whiteman-Big deal..my old mum could do that!  
  
TGO is extremely frustrated and the crowd is going crazy!! TGO picks Hardcore Rick, but Hardcore Rick blocks it, and starts laying in punch after punch to TGO's Chest, with each punch the crowd erupts in cheers. Finally Hardcore Rick Kicks TGO square in the stomach and Whips him into the ropes, He comes back and hits him with the Pump Handled Slam. The crowd is going fucking nuts.  
  
Jim Karvone-This match is crazy!! You can feel the electricity  
  
Barry Whiteman-I must admit..I might be enjoying this match!!  
  
Hardcore Rick climbs up onto the top turnbuckle, as the crowd is going nuts taking pictures, Hardcore Rick Raises his arms up in the air and jumps into a million flashing cameras, and he connects with the Trade-Mark Matt Hardy Leg-drop!! The crowd goes crazy with this move, and the whole ring shakes like crazy..Hardcore Rick gets up and goes and gets the chair. The Ref once again stops him, but Hardcore Rick pushes him hard, and he lands flat on his back passed out. Hardcore Rick picks up the chair and puts TGO's Leg through in the middle of the collapsed chair, The crowd is chanting Hardcore Rick's Name. Hardcore Rick raises his hand in celebration with the crowd. Hardcore Rick then begins to Stomp on the chair, Crushing TGO's Leg. With each Stomp, TGO lets out a howl of pain and the crowd chants Hardcore Rick's Name in thanks for this dirty act.  
  
Jim Karvone-What the fuck is he doing! Hardcore Rick has gone insane  
  
Barry Whiteman-No! THAT MOTHERFUCKERS GONE AWWWWWESOME!  
  
Finally, a new ref runs down to the ring, and takes the chair away from Hardcore Rick, and tells him if he does it again he's gone from the match. Hardcore Rick spits on the Ref's Shoes, and continues to kick TGO In the right leg. TGO is almost in tears, As Hardcore Rick circles around TGO, like a buzzard in the desert sun circling over a corpse. TGO slowly gets to his knees. He is bleeding from the lip, And almost ready to pass out. Hardcore Rick runs from across the ring and gives TGO a Huge kick in the face. TGO falls to the ground and Hardcore Rick goes for the pin. 1..2...! TGO barely manages to kick out, With a huge pissed off look on his face, Hardcore Rick angrily picks up TGO from the ground. He begins to set him up for the Hardcore Bomb, but TGO breaks out of it, and falls to the ground, but as he falls he hooks Hardcore Rick's legs and goes for a roll- up..1...2...!!!! Hardcore Rick barely kicks out.  
  
Jim Karvone-Damn this match is exciting  
  
Barry Whiteman-We need that motherfucking chair back in there.  
  
TGO lifts Hardcore Rick up, and Whips him into the ropes, when he comes back he knocks him down with a huge kick to the face. TGO is now bleeding profusely from his face, his whole face as well as the Mat is covered in blood. TGO picks up Hardcore Rick Lazily, obviously fatigued he walks with a limp, TGO finally lifts Hardcore Rick to his feet, and sets him up for a Cradle Pile Driver, He Connects with The Last Dance. Hardcore Rick hits the mat hard, and falls down on his stomach. TGO rolls him onto his back, and goes for the pin. 1...2..3!!!!  
  
DING..DING..DING  
  
Announcer-And the Winner of This match is, THE GOOD ONE!!!  
  
"Last Resort" by Papa Roach plays, as The Good One limps out of the ring bleeding.  
  
Jim Karvone-Wow what an amazing match we just had!, Pure Magic!  
  
Barry Whiteman-Blood!! Woop woop! That's what im talking bout!  
  
Winner:The Good One 


	3. JD Michaels Vs DAX

One On One  
  
The Hardcore Kid JD Michaels (Supreme) Vs. D-A-X  
  
  
  
Steve Sampson-Well, the crowd is buzzing awaiting this match, We have UWE super star. D-A-X facing IUW superstar, JD Michaels.IUW's own "Hardcore Kid"  
  
Frank "Son of Dad" Jacobson-Yea.should be so great(Throws a paper airplane)  
  
Steve Sampson-Well I guess this is JD coming out now..  
  
"Rock SuperStar" by Cypress hill plays throughout the arena, as the 5'10" 230 pound, "The Hardcore Kid" JD Michaels comes out from behind the curtain. The Crowd Let out a loud cheer for their IUW superstar as he walks down the ring, saying Hi to the fans as he walks by.Before he can get to The ring. "The Kings" by Run DMC, Erupts over the speekers as DAX runs out to a loud boo from the IUW fans in attendance. DAX runs straight down to the ring and knocks JD to the ground with a back-clothesline. The Crowd is going crazy booing for DAX as he Begins to kick his boots into JD, with each connecting kick, JD lets out a cry of pain. DAX picks the hurting JD up, and rolls him into the ring. DAX jumps onto the apron and climbs up on the top turnbuckle, JD is spinning around from the woozy-ness of just getting the shiz-tas kicked out of him.  
  
DAX jumps off the top rope, trying to go for a flying drop kick, but JD regains thought and jumps out of the way. DAX lands on his ass hard on the mat and clutches it in pain. Jd Michaels wobbles around a little bit more, before walking over to DAX, and picking him up. JD whips him into the ropes, when he comes back he grabs him and hits him with a Belly To Belly Suplex. The Ring bounces, as DAX Hits the mat hard. JD stands up and raises his arms up in the air, to a strong reaction from the crowd. The crowd start to erupt in cheers with every kick JD lands to DAX's head. The crowd is buzzing majorly right now, JD raises his hands up once and again and picks up DAX, and kicks him square in the nuts, and then as DAX clutches his testicles in pain, JD grabs him and hits him with an arabian face- buster.  
  
Steve Sampson-Holy moley..seems like we got a good match goin here  
  
Frank "Son of Dad" Jacobson-Well..i must admit im enjoying this match..but fuck DAX better fight back soon.  
  
DAX lays on the ground clutching himself in a ball, after just receiving the Arabian Face-Buster. JD picks Dax up and holds him there for a second, before knocking him down again with a clothesline from hell. JD rolls DAX onto his back, and locks in a Ankle lock. DAX screams in pain as he trys to reach for the ropes, but JD just puts the lock on Tighter and tighter. DAX is straining so hard for the ropes, that he is almost at the point of passing out from excertion of his neck muscles tighening. Finnaly DAX reaches the ropes.JD lets out a shout of anger as DAX lays his hands on the ropes. JD Tightens the ankle lock one last time before letting go and pacing off to the other side of the ring. DAX slowly gets up and its quite obvious as he regains his balance that he is walking with a limp. JD runs from across the ring charging DAX, but DAX being the quick thinker that he is. Bends down and flips JD over the top ropes, JD lands with a sickening thud on his neck outside of the ring. DAX raises his hands tiredly in pain, to a resounding boo from the crowd. DAX flips them the bird, and goes outside the ring and picks up a chair. DAX bangs in on the ground, waiting in anticipation for JD to get up. JD gets up a little wobbily, and DAX rushes him with the chair, there is a sickening sound of skull to metal as DAX drives the front of the chair right into JD's face. JD hits the ground fast, Snapping his neck on the way down. He rolls onto his stomach gripping it in pain, DAX seizing an oppurtunity sits on his back, and locks in a camel Clutch on JD, JD screams and screams in pain as DAX tightens the hold.by now the ref has made it to count 6, so DAX released JD and then kicks him in the ribs before getting back in the ring on the count of 7.  
  
Steve Sampson-Can he make it? Come on JD u can make it  
  
Frank "son of dad" Jacobson-I hope that cock guzzler broke his fucking neck  
  
8...JD gets to one knee...9.JD realizes he has a second to get in the ring and slides in, but as he does DAX kicks him in the face, knocking him to the outside and also restarting the count. The Ref takes the time here to warn DAX that if he uses a chair again in this match he will be disqualified. DAX just shrugs his shoulders, and jumps out of the ring onto the concrete outside. DAX kicks JD square in the face, a sickening camera angle is shown where u can actually see the blood slowly flow from where he was kicked in the face, out of his mouth and land 4 feet to his side. JD is now clutching his face, which is now a dark crimson red. DAX goes to kick him again, but JD quickly graps his legs and flips him over his back landing him on the ground. JD seizing the momentum climbs on top of DAX and begins to punch him in the face feverishly. JD climbs off of DAX, and walks over and picks up the chair that he had bashed JD in the face with. The crowd is alive with shouts and hollers as JD imitates DAX, banging the chair on the ground waiting for DAX to get up..finally he gets up, and JD charges him. JD throws the chair up in the air and does a flipping kick in the air connecting with the Van-Daminator to a huge eruption of cheers from the crowd, as DAX lays on the ground bruised and bleeding. JD takes the Chair and hits DAX with it twice before laying it on top of him, and climbing to the top rope, he shows the Jimmy Snuka Hand-sign, the crowd erupts in cheers at what is coming  
  
Steve Sampson-Holy shit! No he cant go for the vertical limit, hell kill himself as well as DAX  
  
Frank "Son Of Dad" Jacobson-JUMP JUMP JUMP  
  
As one kid hears Frank say that, the whole crowd erupts into chants of JUMP!! JUMP!! JUMP!! And then JD jumps into a million flashes of camera lightbulbs as he flys into the air coming down on his neck onto the chair not only nearly killing his neck, but Crushing DAX underneath it. The Crowd goes silent after just witnessing JD take that huge shot to his neck, both men are now on the ground nearly knocked out. The Ref counts the final count of 10, and ends the match.  
  
Steve Sampson-well..holey moley what a fucking match  
  
Frank "son of dad" Jacobson-that..was.the.coolest.thing.ever  
  
Steve Sampson-Holy shit is this over  
  
Frank "son of dad" jacobson-SWEET!  
  
Outside the ring, The bleeding profusely DAX is on top of JD, laying punch after punch into his face. The Ref jumps out of the ring and trys to take DAX off of JD. But DAX just punches him right in the face, he goes and sits right next to Frank "son of dad" jacobson.  
  
Frank "son of dad" jacobson-SWEET its fucking DAX!  
  
Steve Samspon-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOURE GUNNA KILL JD.  
  
DAX-hey..as I just proved with the beating of that piece of shit IUW ref.once again proving that I can do whatever the fuck that I want because im just that good...fuck you  
  
DAX spits right in Steve Samspons face, then out of nowhere to a cheer from the crowd, JD Michaels flys from the top rope, landing right on DAX sending him straight through the announce table. Frank and Steve just sit there in amazement as JD pummels the bleeding passed out DAX on the announce table. JD wobbily stands up, still shaking from the blood loss, and trauma to his neck, he picks DAX up and rolls him into the ring, DAX just lays passed out in the middle of the ring. JD Picks DAX up once again and begins to set him up for the Psycho Driver.  
  
Steve Samspon-I can not believe it..this is just such an amazing match..id give more credit to both of them though if that little prick hadn't spit in my face. Frank "son of dad" jacobson-oh my god..this is the sweetest fucking thing ever...ever~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JD places DAX inbetween his legs, but before he can hit the psyhco driver, DAX reverses it with a hurricana/roll up.A ref jumps in the ring and counts the 1..2..3!!!  
  
Steve Sampson-What kind of bullshit is that!!!! The match was already fucking over ten minutes ago when they both got double count-out.  
  
Frank "son of dad" jacobson-Shut your mouth!! DAX won, and that's all that matters  
  
  
  
"unofficial winner"-DAX  
  
After the match, "the kings" by RUN-DMC plays across the loudspeakers as DAX, limps up the ramp to a chorus of boos. 


	4. Xtremist and Xclusive Vs Onslaught and G...

(C)Extremist & Xclusive Vs Onslaught & Glacier  
  
"lose yourself" by eminem begins to play over the loudspeakers as, The curtains open to reveal Extremist and Xclusive to a chorus of boos.they walk down and get in the ring. Followed by the begging of "its goin down" by the X-ecutioners. The crowd begins to erupt into cheers as Onslaught, and glacier walk out from behind the curtain. They both get in the ring as the match beings. The opening men are Extremist and Onslaught.  
  
Extremist and Onslaught lock up, and Onslaught gets the better of it, whippin Extremist into the ropes. When Extremist comes back, Onslaught knocks him down with a big boot to the face. Onslaught picks Extremist up, and lifts him up, and brings him down hard with a back-breaker. The Crowd is really starting to enjoy this match as Onslaught tags in Glacier.  
  
Glacier rushes in the ring, right before Extremist can tag Xclusive. Glacier picks him up and gives him a fast snap suplex. Glacier then sits on him, and begins to stretch his leg backwards as Extremist screams in pain.  
  
Jim Karvone-DAMNIT!..let him go!  
  
Barry Whiteman-Damnit fight back u little pussy.  
  
Xtremist finnally reaches the ropes, and Glacier lets go, Xtremist gets up and immediately runs for The tag to Xclusive. Xclusive jumps in the ring, and Him and Glacier lock up, but this time Xclusive wins the lock up and gives Glacier a belly to belly suplex. Xclusive then gets on top of Glacier and begins to pound into his face with punches. Xtremist is getting antsy on the outside, and leaves the ring and begins looking under the ring for weapons. Meanwhile Glacier manages to kick Xclusive off of him, and tag in onslaught.  
  
Onslaught rushes inside the ring but before he can do anything to exclusive, Xtremist gets in the ring and punches Onslaught right in the face with Brass-Knuckles. Xtremist is immediately knocked out. The Ref calls for the bell.  
  
DING DING DING!  
  
Xtremist throws the brass knuckles outside of the ring, and gets really mad pretending he didn't do anything. He then punches the ref in the face as the bell rings.  
  
Winner by Disqualification:Onslaught, and Glacier 


End file.
